


I Forget Everything (But You)

by Roguemaster9908



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is just as bad, F/F, Fluff, McNamara centric, Someone Help Her, if not worse, mac is a useless lesbian, valentines day themed (if you blink you'll miss it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemaster9908/pseuds/Roguemaster9908
Summary: Heather has something she needs to get off her chest, and what better day to do it than the fourteenth of February?





	I Forget Everything (But You)

**Author's Note:**

> Heather McNamara centric   
> Title from "New Dork Pity" by Small Talks

Heather McNamara looked out the window and sighed. _Today is the fucking day._ Possible the best day in the world, probably the worst.

She had been sitting in the seat for almost an hour, bouncing her foot and squirming uncomfortably. The teacher's words barely made an impact, Heather only catching one or two every five minutes or so, leaving the rest to metaphorically fall into the void. She fixed her gaze to a dot on the chalkboard above, er... _What's his name?_ Heather's face scrunched up. She had this teacher before, almost every day. _And yet his name escapes me._  
Veronica's foot was bouncing across the room, and Heather had to bite back a grin. Between the pencil in the brunette's teeth and her leg going fifty miles per hour, it was hard not to. Especially when you did the exact same thing.

_“ADHD and insomnia, much like many other_ disorders-” Duke had spat _“-have overlapping symptoms, such as hyperactivity.”_ That's what Heather liked about Duke. She had random knowledge about literally everything that could come up in conversation, from makeup to battle wounds. It was great when your conversations included gems like 'Veronica has insomnia and her leg is like mine, what do I do?'

“Mara, you okay?” Heather snapped out of the trance she had unknowingly fallen into. Veronica was picking up the binder on the desk and placing it in a soft yellow bag for her. “You zoned out there.”

“I'm fine.” Heather got up and stretched, shaking her arms. “Lunch time?” She looked at Veronica for approval.

“Lunchtime.” Veronica agreed.

/

“So, you going to tell her today?” Veronica's whisper felt like someone was shouting into a microphone. There was no need to whisper, seeing as the resident of the lunch line were all busy with their own topics, but Heather couldn't help but look around. No one had their head in their direction, except for Chandler and Duke across the cafeteria, but that wasn't new. Heather let out a relieved sigh.

“That's the plan.” They moved up a place as the queue moved forwards. “If I get kicked out, will you still visit me?” Veronica stifled a laugh.

“Heather, if you get the boot, I'll go with you, okay?” Veronica's simper gave Heather a warm feeling in her stomach. “Though I doubt she'll kick you out for,” Veronica glanced at the teens around them. “You know.” She made a finger gun with her right hand and put it up to her chin. Heather nodded. “Either way, I'm staying with you.”

“And if she does?” A woman put some slop of what _looked_ like hamburger macaroni on their trays.

“Mara,” Veronica took her tray and got out of line, waiting for Heather to follow. “She's been your best friend since, uh-”  
“First grade.”  
“First grade. She's not going to abandon you because of this.” Heather wished she didn't need hands to carry the tray, because she would sure like to fidget right now.

“Yeah, but _what if_?” Veronica offered a reassuring grin.

“She won't. I promise.”

/

Veronica took her respective place next to Chandler, muttering a greeting before striking up a conversation with Duke, who was in the opposite corner, beside Heather.

Heather spun her ring around her finger. It was a simple ring, one Chandler had gotten her, but it had another ring on the original that spun around without moving the base ring, so that was fun.

Chandler was stabbing her food with no purpose, staring at something on the other wall, a stupid stupid grin painted on her features. Heather simpered. She found that unbelievably adorable, when Chandler zoned out. It was like the cold shell she put up to protect herself from the shitheads and fuckwads that seemed to spawn in every high school. _It was now or never._

“Heather?” Heather waved her hand in front of the red-clad girl's face, ignoring the knot anxiety was tying in her stomach. Chandler jumped, suddenly aware that she was spaced out.

“Yeah?” She tried to meet Chandler's gazed, but her eyes jumped to anywhere but.

“I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight.” Chandler's eyes brightened at the thought.

“Depends.” She flashed a sly grin that made Heather's heart melt. “What were you planning? 'Cause if it beats a date with a college boy then I may _consider_ it.” Of course. Of fucking course Heather Chandler had a date tonight. Heather felt like Veronica had punched her in the stomach. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued.

“I was wondering if you'd like to, um, uh,” She stuttered.

“Come on Heather, cough it up.” Chandler tapped Heather's nose playfully, almost rendering her useless. Veronica took note, signing _useless lesbian_ at Heather.

“I just, um... Shit.” Heather looked to Veronica for help.

_Try_. Veronica signed. Heather took a deep breath, then started over.

“I was wondering if, uh, if maybe you would like to, to... To just, come over and hang out? Casually? Like, movie casual?” Chandler shrugged.

“It honestly beats a date with a shitty college boy. What the hell, I'm in.” Heather felt a dopey grin spread over her face. Veronica shot her a thumbs up, then quickly tapped two v's on top of each other, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Heather was quick to bury her head in her arms to avoid the blush spreading across her face, with Veronica cackling at the joke.

/

Heather had been pacing around the hall for at least ten minutes, the activity prior to chewing literally all her pens and choosing her outfit. Chandler was bound to show up any minute (or at least she hoped, that girl was always late), and Heather didn't have much to fidget with without something breaking.

At six p.m. sharp, the doorbell rang. _That was unusual, she's usually late by a half hour to an hour._ Heather opened the door, and stopped in her tracks.

Chandler was wearing a red tank top, tucked into a black mini skirt, and topped off with a black denim jacket. It was so _modest_ , and Heather could feel her poor gay heart melting at the sight.

“You look nice.” Chandler gestured to the pale yellow dress she had on, nodding slightly to herself. “Is that the one Heather got you?” Heather nodded, remembering when Duke had bought her the dress.

“Yeah, the pocket one.” Chandler grinned as she reached forward and quickly found the pockets, slipping something into one of them. Heather went to check it, but Chandler held up a finger.

“I'll tell you when, okay?” Heather let out an audible whine.

“Heather! You know I don't like waiting!” She pouted. “I'm an impatient bitch.”

“That's why you have to wait.” Chandler took her hand and pulled Heather towards the living room. “Now come. I believe I was promised a movie?”

/

They had settled on _Beetle Juice_ , although they both agreed that it was an odd choice for this time of year. Heather had paused it about five minutes into pop some jiffy pop, leaving Chandler on the couch. Almost halfway through, they ran out of popcorn, prompting Heather to pop some more.

A little after that, Heather found herself drifting off to sleep, curled up next to Chandler, with Chandler absentmindedly running her fingers through Heather's hair. Heather hummed in content, pressing closer to Chandler.

“Heather?” Chandler nudged Heather gently. “You awake?”

“Yeah, why?” She stretched her legs, rolling onto Chandler's lap so she could look up at her.

“I need you to sit up for this, okay?” Heather let out a soft groan.

“But you're so _warm._ I don't want to leave.” It could just be the dim lighting, but Heather could've sworn Chandler was blushing.

“I-um, okay. You can stay there, I guess. Just... Brace yourself.” Heather nodded, almost _purring_ at the idea of staying on Chandler's lap. “I like you.” Heather immediately sat up.

“As, like... A friend?” Chandler sighed.

“No, I mean, like... _More_?” She started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, looking uneasy. Heather took Chandler's wrists, sliding her hands down until they were intertwined with the ginger's own hands.

“Can I try something?” Heather lifted her eyes to make eye contact with the blonde's own, and gave a small nod of confirmation. And that was all Heather needed.

Before either girl knew what was happening, Heather had leaned forward and pressed her lips to Chandler's. They were softer than she originally expected, and she almost melted when Chandler kissed back, soft and sweet and _so gently,_ much better than any guy she's kissed. Heather wrapped her arms around Chandler's waist, not breaking the kiss, and pulled her closer.

They broke for air, staring at each other in comforting silence.

“I like you too,” Heather grinned. “As like, _more._ ” Chandler kissed her on the nose.

"You can check what that is now." Heather didn't hesitate to pull a small box out of her pocket, observing a small red box. When she opened it, she found a beautiful set of yellow tinted pearl earrings.

"I love them, Heather!" She pressed another quick kiss to Chandler's lips.

“Happy Valentine's day, Heather.” Chandler simpered at the girl in front of her.

_Happy Valentine's indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me about three hours to finish, minus when I had to go to school. Soft & Nervous™ Chandler is really fun to write? And yes, my canon Veronica knows sign language (maybe coming in another fic?? Who knows? Not me)


End file.
